The Story That Shall Not Be Named
by TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome
Summary: Evanna Olivia Lupin is Remus' younger sister; follow her and her friends as she goes through the struggles of life love and friendship. T For Language
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I'm in the middle of a story and I said I wasn't going to be updating much due to planning my NaNoWriMo and writing it but ihave been writing this one for ages now and I wanted to post it so here it is. **

**Oh and the title is because I couldn't come up with anything to name it so if you guys have any ideas that you want to tell me? I won't say no to the help :)**

**Nightmares**

"You're scum Greyback, you're stupid, you don't deserve nothing! You. Are. Scum!" Dad yelled at the big hairy man in front of him who I guess is Greyback. Remus, my older brother, took my hand and said "Evanna when I say run, run and don't stop" I wouldn't usually listen to him but there was something about how he said it that said 'do what I say'

"You'll regret this, Lupin" Greyback said "watch your back, but then again it would hurt you more if I went for one of your kids" he growled lunging foward causing me to scream and tighten my grip on Remus' hand

"Run" he whispered in my ear. And I did, Remus was beside still holding my hand, he could run faster then me I knew it but he wasn't going to overtake me he slowed his indangered his life so he could stay with me. That's what a true brother does.

That night was the scariest night of my life. Greyback showed up in the middle of the night in wolf form. At first I didn't know what was going on when dad pushed me and Remus into the spare room and locked the door.

"Rem what's going on?" I asked in a whisper

"the man Dad was talking to earlier he's a werewolf and he's annoyed because dad insulted him so he's cme for revenge" he whispered

"Why did insult him? He knew this would happen god he's and idiot" I whisper yelled. we sat in science for a few moment then we heard a growl right outside the door. Remus took my hand again and put his finger up to mouth singling me to stay as quiet as possible

"Leave them alone!" I heard dad yell. Just after he said that a huge wolf knocked the door down. Remus pulled me behind him and the wolf lunged at his it's teeth digging into his torso.

"No!" I screamed the wolf stood up and faced me Remus' blood all over it's snout it growled again, almost like a battle cry and lunged at me. I turned to run, the wolfs claws dug into my back, then there was a gun fired or a spell

~O~

"Ev! Ev wake up" someone said shaking me. My eyes snapped open and I saw Remus' face looking down at me "nightmares again?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Why do I keep having them?" I mumbled

"I don't know, Ev, I don't know" Remus said sitting on my bed nd wrapping his arms around me

"I suppose it's far though"

"how so?"

"well you go through the immense pain of changing into a werewolf every month and I get the nightmares" I said

"I don't see how that's fair, it should of never happended"

"I know dad was an idiot but he still did it and it happened we can't change the past" I said

"says the girl that hates her dad"

"yes well I said we can't change the past. But hating dad does make it easier for me" I said smiling

"so Hogwarts tomorrow, excited?" he asked changing the subject

"you know I am. I hope I get into Gryffindor"

"so long as you don't you lose us any points" he said smiling "I should probably get back to bed"

"no don't go" I whined. I always do this and I know it's not fair on Remus but I can never get back to sleep after a nightmare so I make him stay

"okay" he said lying down and pulling the covers over the both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews would be nice? Or ya know people reading it? So I'm gonna put this chapter and wait for reviews or people to read or whatever till I update it okay? Sweet so let's go**

**Voldemort and His Death Eaters**

**Six years later**

I woke early like I always do screaming. In my third year I told Professor Slughorn I don't get the night mares any more, it was complete bollocks I know but I felt like a coward hiding behind a potion the nightmares would always be there. Remus knew I didn't take the potion any more and no matter how hard he or any of the other Marauders tried I wasn't going back on the potion. I just steeled for a simple but effective silencing charm around my bed and then going to see Remus in his dorm or Joey and Darren.

I peeked out of the curtains surrounding my bed and saw none of my room mates were up which wasn't surprising considering it was 3am. I got out of bed tip toed out of the room and shut the door quietly as I was walking to the boys dormitories I heard quiet sobs coming from the common room. I looked down over the barrier to see Lily Evans, a girl in my brother's year, curled up on the sofa crying. I liked Lily she was nice so I went down to see what was wrong as she would have done the same for me.

"Hey, Lily" I tentatively sitting down next to her. She jumped slightly and turned to see where the voice was coming from when she saw it was me she relaxed a little. I don't blame her for being jumpy we all are lately what with the threat of You-Know-Who hanging over us and the fact that there are death eaters in the school, not surprising Slytherin, and Lily being muggle born had even more reason.

"Hey, Ev" she said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The Death Eater they, they got to my parents" she said breaking down crying on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do so I just let her cry it out whilst rubbing her head. "They're, they're dead" she cried her tears soaking through my pyjama top.

"Shhhhh" I said still rubbing her head. She jumped up drawing her wand as the sound of feet came thumping down the stairs I turned around to see Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Joey and Darren all standing at the foot of the stairs hands up to show they weren't going to harm us. James was the first to approach her sat on the other side of Lily engulfing her in his arms. We were all shocked, James the most, when she didn't pull away, or smack him, or hex him into next week but hey people do crazy things when they're grieving. While James was comforting Lily the others looked at me for an explanation.

"Death Eaters" I said simply and they all nodded understanding what it meant, only last week it was me and Remus in Lily's place crying over the loss of our parents. I was scared for this year to end because it meant all my older brothers would be out in the world and I would be constantly worrying about them especially since they decided to join the order of the phoenix that meant they'd be fighting the Death Eaters I don't blame them I'm fighting as soon as I'm out of here, hell I'm already fighting I kick Slytherin butt everyday.

Only two weeks into school and families were already being torn apart this was going to be a tough year no doubt about it.

Class went very slowly that day not that I paid any attention to notice my thoughts were on You-Know-Who and his followers and how may more families he had to tear apart before he would be happy. What I don't get is why he wasn't stopped when he was younger, he was obviously an evil kid why didn't he get stopped then? Or when he was first rising to power before he had all his followers it would have been easy then but no one did and now look where we are in a big ball of shit trying to fight him off.

"Ev!" Lauren said snapping her fingers in front of my face

"Yes" I asked? Tucking some of my brown hair that had fallen out of its pony tail behind my ear

"You didn't listen to a word of that did you?" she asked sighing. We were in the library doing homework and talking, it was the only place we could go to get away from Darren and Joey. Don't get me wrong I love the boys but sometime you just need some girly time.

"You were telling me how totally awesome I am" I said matter –of-factly, writing another sentence to my potions essay

"No I told you Darren asked me out" she said excitably

"Are you denying how awesome I am?" I asked in mock anger

"Ev back on track here, Darren Williams asked me Lauren Taylor out" she said as if talking to an idiot

"That's great La-La, brilliant in fact, kind of puts a happy end to a day that started crappy" I said brightly at her. She's liked Darren since fourth year and he's liked her since third, we're in out sixth now which means it's taken him three years to find his Gryffindor courage and ask her out.

"I know, we just need Joey to ask you out and life will be sweet" she said. For Ravenclaw she is very thick sometimes.

"no La-La Joey asking me out isn't going to stop You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters so life won't be sweet, it will probably be more stressful thinking that I could loose the man I love, heck it already is stressful 'cause he could die not knowing I love him. Life will never be sweet not until You-Know-Who is dead" I snapped closing my book and storming out of the library. Lauren called after me but I didn't go back, I'll finish my homework later, but right now I was going to talk to Marlene McKinnon she was the go to for all Gryffindor girls who were having boy troubles and she was also like my sister being friends with Remus.

When I found her she was talking to Lily and Mary McDonald so I went and sat with them. The seventh years knew more about what was going on in the world at the moment and the teachers were very vague on the information they gave to the younger years so I got my information from everyone else.

"Hello, Ev" Marlene said as I sat down

"Hey, Mar" I said

"Boy troubles?" she asked smiling

"Yes, how do I get Joey to ask me out" I asked her smiling. She smiled evilly at Mary as Mary passed her two gold galleons

"You're Gryffindor right?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"No I'm Hufflepuff" I said sarcastically "of course I'm fucking Gryffindor otherwise I wouldn't be sitting in the common room"

"Okay now we got that cleared up, where's your courage" she asked "ask him out, boys like confident girls and you'll find alot of them like girls to make the first move" she said

"Okay" I said taking it all to heart I'll ask him I just need a really big push

"Anything else?" Mary asked me

"Yeah, anything new going on in the world?"

"Nothing new from this morning, but I found out my sister is safe so that's a good thing" Lily said "now go ask Joey out before someone else does" she said pushing towards him. I guess that's my push.

"Hey, J-Joe" I said sitting across from him

"Hey, Ev" he said smiling at me over the top of his book

"Watch reading?" I asked

"I dunno, I found it on the table and thought it made me look smart so I decided to read it" he said guiltily

"Naw Joey I know you're not smart, no need to pretend" I said smiling and taking the book off him "_Jane Eyre" _I read the title to him

"Thanks" he said

"Well you said you didn't know" I said smiling at him as a piece of parchment hit me in the head. I looked around for who trough it and saw Lily smiling at me. I opened the parchment and read what Lily had written _get it over and done with we're getting bored over here_. I smiled slightly then looked at Joey

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me on our next visit as like a date" I said sheepishly

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" he said

"So I'm taking that as a yes"

"Yes it is a yes" he said smiling at me.

**I know there is probably many grammar mistakes in here but since no one seemed to read it it doesn't matter does it?**

**Totallycrazy-Totallyawesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back actually no you don't care because no one is reading this! But I'm bored so I'm updating yay and basically I'm talking to my self.**

**One year later in June**

It's been a year since Voldemorts rise to power and I just got a letter saying Sirius is seriously injured no pun intended. I was fidgeting in my chair gripping Joey's hand so tight I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off yet. We were sitting in Professor McGonagall's office waiting for news from the order. It wasn't only Sirius injured there had been deaths too the Prewett Brothers Fabien and Gideon and Mary McDonald and there were more people who we hadn't yet heard from James and Remus for example.

The fire place glowed green and Lily stepped through. I jumped up straight away and into her arms, tears streaming down my face.

"Shhhh" she said stroking my hair "James and Remus showed up they're fine just a couple of scratches they've gone to see Sirius and then Remus will be here he promised"

"Okay" I said sniffing and wiping away my tears I walked back over to my chair but Joey pulled me onto his lap and I didn't fight I needed to be as close to him as I can for as long as I can because as soon as we leave school we're getting thrown straight into this both of us going off at different times to different times to fight Death Eaters or be in other life threatening situations we needed to make the most of our time together in safety. The fire place lit up again and I was in Remus' arms as quick as humanly possible.

"Hey, Ev" he said swinging me around in a circle "Miss me?"

"Yes" I mumbled into his shoulder "Is Sirius okay?" I asked

"He'll live, that's all that matters" he said putting me down and walking over to an empty chair. I went and sat back on Joey's lap and he put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck

"You two should get back to bed now" Professor McGonagall said

"But Professor we wanna know what's going we have a right to" Joey argued

"As school children you don't, now of to be the both of you" she said

"But-"I was about to protest when Remus cut across me

"Just go to bed, Ev, you'll know soon enough" he said "Besides you look like you need the sleep"

"Fine, but I'll find out what's happening and you know I won't give up until I find out" I said standing up. I went over to Remus another hug "Stay safe bro and write everyday so I know you're alive. You too Lily" I added hugging her

"We will, Ev" they said

"And tell Jamsie boy the same and Sirius when he gets better" I said

"Yes, Ev, now go to bed" Remus said

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me" I said

"We are" Remus said smirking at me

"That doesn't surprise me" I said "Come on Joey, bye everyone I love you" I said taking Joey's hand in mine

"Bye everyone" Joey called to them as the door to McGonagall's office.

**So what if it's short I don't care I just want someone to read it :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoo someone read it :D you're awesome :) any way enjoy**

This is ridiculous, Lauren" u signed leaning up agains the sink. We were in moaning myrtles bathroom because Lauren thought she was pregnant and wanted to take the test somewhere no one would find us.

"I don't even know how you got one of these" I said. I mean they don't sell them in Hogsmead and Madame pomfrey doesn't just give them out to people so where she got a pregnancy test is a mystery to me

"My sister sent me one" Lauren said walking out of one of the stalls.

"You there's a muggle myth that If you pee on a hamster and it turns blue it means you've got buns in the oven" I said as she laid the test down on the sink

"Ev, I doubt that's true" she said rolling her eyes

"Have you told Darren yet?" I asked

"no I want to make sure first have you told Joey" she said raising my eyebrows

"shhh" I said. Yes I'm pregnant only a month though I keep going to tell Joey but I chicken out or something else happens

"So you can't tell me off when I t don't tell Darren" she said

"fine I'll go tell Joey right now if you want" I said standing up and going to leave

"Go on then I don't believe you will" she said smirking. I sighed and left the bathroom in search of Joey. I found him with Darren down my the lake.

"Hey, Darren, Lauren wants to talk to you she's in moaning myrtles bathroom" I said smiling. Okay that was a lie she wasn't looking for him but hey what better way to get her to tell him.

"Uh why?" he asked

"Don't ask me what goes on in that little Ravenclaws head just go before she breaks something" I said

"why would she break something?" he asked worried now

"I don't know just go" I said pushing him in the direction of the castle

"Okay see you guys later" he said running off

"Hello" Joey said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me

"Hello" I said kissing him back. No stop I thought to my self you need to tell him now otherwise you never will

"Hey Joey?" I said although it came out as more of a question

"yeah" he said

"we need to talk" I said sitting down. Fuck wrong choice of words he's gonna think I'm ending it with him.

"Please say you're not breaking up with me. Not now please" he said on the verge of tears

"You really think I'd break up with you?" I asked hurt he thought that

"What else is there to talk about?" he asked

"well you see I'm urr I'm ummm... Fuck" I said

"what is it?" he asked taking my hand in his

"I'm I'm I'm shitty fuck shit fuck" I mumbled "fuck it, Joey I'm pregnant" I said

"you're what?" he gasped

"pregnant" I said looking at our hands "and it's definitely yours no doubt about it"

"okay" he said. Okay. Thats all he has to say to it!

"okay! That's all you have to say! I just told you in fucking having your baby and you say okay!" I yelled standing up

"Ev, just gimme a minute to freaking process the information you know I'm not good under stress" he said pulling me back down onto his lap

"Fine" I mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck

"I love you" he whispered in my ear "and if bubs is a boy I'm naming him" he said rubbing my belly

"if it's a boy he will not be Joey jr" I said turning around to face him

"okay you can name her if she's a girl" he said placing a kiss on my lips

"so you wanna keep it" I said smiling

"of course I wouldn't leave you with this. Even if I am scared of what the marauders will do to me" he said. I laughed at him then thought shit I've still gotta tell them oh my god. I can't tell them they'll kill me

"hey," Joey said resting his forehead on mine "I'll be here with all the time I'll never leave you and they'll forgive you and they will love you and the baby no matter what"

"Thank you" I said pecking his lips

"We probably need to go back to the castle it's getting dark" I said hoping up and dragging him back into the castle.

**I don't support teen pregnancy but I wrote a plot and it kind of links into my friends fanfiction plot her names on my profile. But yeah anyway I need to have Evanna and Lauren pregnant.**


End file.
